O quebrar das lâmpadas
by barbaravitoriatp
Summary: O que será que Sasuke e Naruto farão quando o soar dos vidros quebrar aquele clima de tensão?


No meio de uma rua quase deserta de um bairro residencial, seguiam dois garotos lado a lado. Um moreno, de pele alva e olhos negros. O outro loiro, de pele bronzeada e olhos azuis. Ambos iam andando, cada um a seu passo. O moreno rapidamente, bastante apressado, enquanto o loiro ia devagarinho, quase que contando os passos.

— Eu juro que se chegarmos atrasado eu vou te matar Naruto.

O loiro somente riu da raiva do outro que seguia a frente quase que quebrando as pernas de tão furioso que estava. Ainda rindo ditou ao outro calmamente:

— Calma que não é pra tanto Sasuke. Eu já pedi desculpas.

O outro somente bufou e assim eles seguiram a conversar, enquanto rumavam para o quarteirão de lojas que existia ali perto. A noite seguia adentro e o tempo que antes estava azul-alaranjado pelo pôr-do-sol, ia se tornando purpura conforme a noite caia.

— Desculpas não vão mudar o fato que você quebrou a lâmpada da sala e da cozinha, quando cismou de brincar com a minha bola de futebol dentro da minha casa – gritou o outro.

— Eu já te pedi desculpa, não foi por querer. Eu só estava testando ela antes do jogo. Foi uma bobeira, uma distração Sasuke – ditou parando a caminhada a frente do outro.

— Sua distração rendeu um _blackout_ na minha casa, um sermão das nossas mães…

— Não é pra tanto – interrompe-o.

— _Não é pra tanto!_ – Resmungou a remendar o outro.

Naruto riu bastante e continuou a o seguir, assobiando alguma canção.

— Só cala a boca – exasperou Sasuke cansado de ouvir o som vindo do outro, – que para piorar estamos de castigo seu estúpido e agora temos que ir até uma maldita mercearia de bairro procurar comprar lâmpadas novas. E porquê? Porque você foi um idiota. Eu juro que te odeio Dobe, te odeio com todas as minhas forças.

— Falando assim alguém até acreditaria – respondeu com um sorriso cínico enquanto corria um pouco para alcançar o passo do outro.

— E é para acreditar mesmo seu idiota. Por sua causa eu estou de castigo, minha mãe confiscou a bola, como se eu fosse uma criança.

— Você é muito _Drama Queen_ cara, foi só uma lâmpada. Castigo todo mundo ganha dos pais e ficar sem a bola é o de menos. Para de fazer tempestade em copo d'água – ditou dando leves batidas nas costas do amigo e continuando a assobiar.

— Urgh! Só para com isso!

— Fica calmo, a gente chegou.

— Enfim, agora é só comprar essa merda e ir embora logo.

— Fica frio Sasuke, não gasta falar palavrão. A senhora sua mãe não gostaria nada disso.

— Só fica calado e me ajuda logo a encontrar o corredor que ficam as lâmpadas. Precisamos comprar ao menos umas quatro ou cinco, assim fica umas de reserva. Porque conhecendo bem você, antes mesmo do meu castigo acabar teremos outros cacos surgindo no chão.

— Nossa Sasuke para de ser agourento homem.

Dado o assunto por encerrado demoraram quase meia hora a procurar o corredor das lâmpadas, pois por um mistério da vida, Naruto perdeu-se dentro da mercearia, que de tão pequena mais parecia um mercadinho. Sasuke passou no caixa e compras pagas seguiram o caminho de volta.

Em mais da metade do caminho, Naruto começou a assobiar outra vez irritando o moreno que já tinha a paciência mais do que cheia. Seu dia tinha sido um dos piores. Tinha planejado passar um dia tranquilo em casa, talvez sair para jogar com os colegas de rua. Mas como sempre o loiro aparecera e mudara todos os seus planos, virando de cabeça para baixo a sua vida.

Mas ele já estava acostumado, e no fim gostava disso. Desses momentos de irritação que o outro lhe proporcionava. Das raivas que passava com ele e das alegrias que ela trazia consigo. E aquilo lhe dava muito com o que pensar, pois dentro de si existiam alguns sentimentos que o deixavam sem reação. Ele sentia-se em plenitude perto do outro, mas aquilo era assunto para um dia em que houvesse mais calma dentro de si e não o desejo de socar o outro e calá-lo.

— Viu não precisava desse drama todo – ditou Naruto parando na esquina seguinte, antes da rua de suas casas.

— Huum.

— Viu Teme, nós compramos as lâmpadas e ainda temos as de reserva. Tudo resolvido cara, agora vamos embora antes que minha mãe ligue reclamando da nossa demora.

— Demora essa que vou atribui de sua responsabilidade. Você ficou pisando em ovos o caminho todo Naruto, ainda entrou três vezes no corredor errado.

— Não é culpa minha.

— Eu ainda não entendo como foi possível você se confundir com os corredores.

— Deixa de graça Sasuke. Você fez drama demais.

— Para de me chamar de dramático. E cala essa sua maldita boca antes que eu a feche!

— E como você vai fazer isso hein?

— Assim…

E antes que Naruto pudesse contestar de alguma forma, o outro lhe beijou arrancando do loiro não somente o ar e seu fôlego, como também todo o seu chão. O ato foi intenso, deixando ambos ali em sintonia um com outro por um longo período de tempo. Sasuke não largava o corpo de Naruto que moldou-se ao seu. Para um primeiro beijo estava mais do que bom, no entanto o ar necessitava se fazer presente. O loiro que sempre se mostrava imperativo, cheio de energia e muitas falas, agora quedava-se calado, com a boca formando um grande O, com olhos em negação e choque. Balbuciando ele perguntava sem muita eloquência:

— Eu, você…, mas como? Porque?

— Já não era tempo, enfim consegui fazer você se calar – ditou Sasuke, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, mas ainda com o outro em seu agarre.

— Mas…

— Dobe só cala a boca e aproveita o resto do momento – e beijou-o outra vez, perdendo-se naqueles lábios que tanto ansiava.

Sentindo que por fim o que sentia dentro de si tinha tomado voz, que o desejo que tinha pelo outro, era mais do que amizade. Mas o momento sublime de descobrimento que viviam, foi-se quebrado pelo som de vidros se espatifando pelo chão e o grito de suas mães furiosas, não pelo beijo, mas pelas lâmpadas novas que se perdiam no chão da rua, quebradas…

.

FIM


End file.
